przeczucie
by lilol
Summary: Wszyscy z roku Harry'ego muszą powrócić do hogwartu by skończyć siódmy rok i zdać OWUTEMY . Pewnego dnia Pansy rozpowiedziała, że Draco jest gejem. Jak reaguje na to Harry? Slash Draco/Harry


- Draco ile razy mam cię przepraszać – Wyjęczała pansy gdy po długich poszukiwaniach znalazła blondyna na wieży Astronomicznej.

- Ale czy to cokolwiek coś zmieni?

- Ale ty chyba nie powinieneś się wstydzić swojej orientacji seksualnej…

- Tu nie chodzi o to , że jestem gejem, tylko o to , że przekazałaś tę wiadomość w cholernie nietaktowny sposób.

- Każdemu się czasem zdarza puścić parę z ust…

- Odpierdol się ode mnie . Udowodniłaś jaka z ciebie suka. Możesz dać mi już spokój?

- Ale wiesz, że to nie tak…

- Mam ci przeliterować słowo wypierdalaj?

Pansy odeszła , nie wściekła na to jak Draco się do niej zwracał, tylko smutna. Opowiedziała wszystkim o tym z zazdrości. Bo skoro Draco jest gejem, to nie ma szans żeby się nią zainteresował. Po długich przemyśleniach, blondyn postanowił mieć wszystkie docinki na temat tego że woli mężczyzn w dupie i udał się do wielkiej sali na obiad. Gdy tylko wszedł, słychać było całuski wysyłane w jego stronę i głupie komentarze. Ślizgoni oczywiście byli zwarci i nie zwracali na nic uwagi. W pewnym momencie, gdy śmiech przy stole gryfonów był najgłośniejszy, Potter wstał i wyszedł z wielkiej Sali. Draco znajdywał w myśli mnóstwo wytłumaczeń na to, źle się poczuł, nie nakarmił sowy, ale nic nie uspokoiło go na tyle, by dokończyć posiłek.

Jakieś pięć minut po tym jak Harry wyszedł, ślizgon poszedł go poszukać. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez komentarzy, że poszli się piepszyć , tylko tym razem bez udziału Gryfonów.

Na obiad nie było sensu wracać a Potter jak by wyparował , więc Draco udał się nad jezioro. Uwielbiał tam przesiadywać. Gdy tylko dotarł, zobaczył Pottera rzucającego kamieniami w idealnie gładką taflę jeziora . Draco stanął przy drzewie i przyglądał się mu dopóki ten się nie uspokoił i położył na trawie.

- Coś się stało?- Harry aż podskoczył na dźwięk cudzego głosu

- Nie nic.

- Ale w Sali

- Potrzebowałem chwili spokoju, a to co tam panuje niczym go nie przypomina.

Draco usiadł na trawie i ze zdumieniem stwierdził , że jego obecność niczym nie krępuje gryfona. Niektórzy cali się spinali gdy tylko Draco obok nich przechodził. Jakby miał ich zaraz zgwałcić.

- Tobie nie przeszkadza , że…

- Twoja orientacja seksualna jest ostatnią rzeczą jaka mi w tobie przeszkadza. A przyznam , że trochę tego jest.

- Na przykład?

- To, że wydaje ci się, że ty jesteś ponad wszystkim. To, że wszystkimi pomiatasz …

- To nie prawda!

- Cóż, może teraz nie…

No tak. Teraz. Po wojnie wszystko i wszyscy są inni. Ale Draco był inny już przed nią, gdy odwrócił się od ojca i przeszedł na jasną stronę.

- No więc wymień jakąś cechę, która ci TERAZ przeszkadza.

- Hmmm. Faktycznie, wiesz, mógłbym cię teraz nawet polubić. Ale pyskaty nadal jesteś!

- Chyba czas się zwijać, przerwa się zaraz kończy.

- Ta już idę.

Wracając śmiali się i żartowali , jak by byli znajomymi od dawnych dawnych czasów.

Następnego dnia na śniadaniu gryfoni już się nie śmiali. Byli nadzwyczaj spokojni.

Draco złapał harry'ego gdy ten wychodził .

- Jestem pewien że ty im coś powiedziałeś. O co chodzi?

- Nie ma za co.

- Co? Tak. Dzięki. Ale nie lubię być niedoinformowany. A tak właściwie to nie potrzebuję twojej litości!

- Zrobiłem to też tak trochę dla siebie jeśli cię to pocieszy. Mam dość tego chaosu.

- I wszyscy grzecznie cię posłuchali, że nie należy się wyśmiewać z pedałów?

- Nie . Nie sądzę by takie coś uszło. Ale powiedziałem, że równie dobrze mogliby się naśmiewać ze mnie

- Jesteś gejem? – Draco stanął jak wryty.

- Nie, ale jeżeli to, że inni będą tak myśleć ma działać na moją korzyść to co mi szkodzi?

- A co z wiewiórką?

- Z Ginny?

- Tak.

- A co ma być?

- Myślałem, że jesteście parą…

- Nie. Już od dawna nie.

- A co jeśli sobie kogoś znajdziesz?

- Wtedy narodzi się nowa plotka , o cudownym nawróceniu bohatera. Jak na razie mam spokój i to mi odpowiada. I przy okazji może nie będę musiał…- Harry nie zdążył dokończyć, a przez pusty korytarz przeszła bardzo ładna brunetka i nie zwracając uwagi na Draco podeszła do zielonookiego. Przysunęła się tak blisko jak się tylko dało i dotykając ręką jego torsu powiedziała nieco przyciszonym ,aksamitnym głosem.

- Słyszałam plotki. Myślę , że to nie jest prawda, a ja mogę pomóc ci to udowodnić.- Po czym odeszła, a Harry powrotem zwrócił się w jego stronę.

- No właśnie. Może nie będę musiał znosić takich rzeczy.

- Przeszkadza ci stado napalonych lasek?

- Mogą mnie posądzić o pedofilię. Ona ma przecież jakieś piętnaście lat, jak nie mniej.

- Myślę , że miała więcej.

- Tak czy siak, nie preferuję dziewczyn na jedną noc.

Draco poczuł się głupio, bo on często chodził z facetami do łóżka a potem o nich zapominał. Tylko czemu miałoby mu być z tego powodu wstyd ? To jego prywatna sprawa!

Draco wolnym krokiem szedł do pokoju wspólnego gdy usłyszał zza jednych drzwi rozmowę . Nie przejąłby się tym za bardzo, gdyby nie to, że rozpoznał głos harry'ego, a ostatnio miał ochotę się interesować wszystkim co jego dotyczyło.

- Nie jesteś gejem – Głos Wesley'a był wściekły.

- Skąd ty o tym możesz wiedzieć?

- Jeżeli chcesz się przyjaźnić z tym dupkiem Malfoyem to proszę bardzo. Ale nie wmawiaj mi, że jesteś gejem. Powiedziałeś to w jego obronie, ok. rozumiem.

- Ale niby czemu przeszkadza ci to , że jestem gejem?

- NIE JESTEŚ GEJEM !

- A co jeśli jestem? Masz z tym jakiś problem?

- Udowodnij mi że jesteś!

- Niby jak?

- Wymyśl coś.- Zapadła cisza i Draco zajrzał przez szparę w drzwiach. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie patrząc sobie w oczy po czym Harry wstał, wziął Rona w tali i przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował zmysłowo i nieco brutalnie. Trwało to kilka sekund ale Draco wydawało się, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Zaczęło mu być duszno. Chciał krzyczeć ze złości i ze smutku. Z zazdrości. Odsunął się, bo nie mógł znieść dłużej tego widoku, ale został , by wysłuchać tego co się będzie dalej działo. Nie ruszył się też dlatego że cała sytuacja tak go zszokowała, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Skupił się tak , że zaczął słyszeć najmniejszy szmer. Harry odsunął się od Rona i zaczął.

- To nie miało nic znaczyć poza tym, że chciałem udowodnić, że ja naprawdę nie mam oporów przed całowaniem chłopaka…

- Nie wracajmy do tego.

- Ale mam nadzieję , że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Wszystko ok. Naprawdę. Ale powiedz tylko o tym Hermionie!

- Jestem pewien , że zabiłaby mnie gdyby dowiedziała się , że chcę jej uwieść chłopaka…

- My nie chodzimy…

- Takie bajki o sobie możesz wciskać innym!

Gdy tylko Draco usłyszał, że ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, szybko ruszył w stronę lochów, a gdy wiedział, że go już nie usłyszą, puścił się biegiem. Od razu poszedł do łóżka i zaczarował kotary łóżka tak by nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Wyobrażając sobie Harry'ego całującego jego, tak samo jak całował Rona, zaczął się masturbować tak stanowczo jak jeszcze nigdy. Wiedział, że musi dojść jak najszybciej. Przygryzał wargę by tylko nie jęczeć , bo zapomniał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające i choć nikogo nie było w pokoju , to wolał nie ryzykować. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy ktoś kto nie jest homo, może całować osobę tej samej płci z takim wyczuciem, jak robił to Harry. Nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku bo fala orgazmu ostatecznie uniemożliwiła mu myślenie.

Następnego dnia na śniadaniu już nikt się nie śmiał. Przez, a raczej dzięki Potterowi. Niektórzy tylko coś do siebie szeptali, ale większość powróciła do normalnego trybu życia. Draco przy śniadaniu nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Harry'ego i Rona, którzy rozmawiali , śmiali się i żartowali tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Dla Draco, cały świat się zawalił. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż o Harrym . Wszystko kierowało się do niego

Eliksiry= Severus= docinki =docinki skierowane do Harry'ego = Harry

Lucjusz Malfoya = śmierciożerca = czarny pan= cel czarnego pana = Harry

Harry próbował kilka razy z nim pogadać o sprawach zwyczajnych jak quidditch, ale Draco nie mógł się skupić. Zawsze w myślach opisywał każdy szczegół jego ciała, ciemne potargane włosy, zielone oczy…

- DRACO! Co ci jest. Cały dzień chodzisz taki jakiś dziwny. Może powinieneś pójść do pani Pomfrey?

- Co? Nie…pójdę się lepiej położyć.

Draco leżał na łóżku przewracając się z boku na bo po czym wyjął z pod poduszki zeszyt A4 i ołówek (Nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał że lubi rysować i to na takich mugolskich przedmiotach. A rysować umie wspaniale.)

Zaczął przelewać wszystko o czym myślał na kartki, z czego powstało kilka perfekcyjnych rysunków Harry'ego. Harry na miotle, Harry całującego jakiegoś chłopaka (Draco nie dopuścił do myśli tego, że tym chłopakiem jest on sam) Harry, Harry, Harry…

Szybkim ruchem schował brulion pod poduszkę, bo ktoś wszedł do pokoju. To była pansy.

- Draco, martwię się o ciebie, może powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie…raczej pójdę do pani Pomfrey…

- No właśnie o tym mówię. Cały dzień chodzisz taki rozkojarzony.

Draco nie zwrócił uwagi na to co mówiła Parkinson i udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Mógłbym prosić o coś nasennego? Nie mogę usnąć.

- Och kochanie, jest dopiero piąta po południ, nie dziwne. Ale faktycznie drzemka by ci się przydała, nie wyglądasz za ciekawie. – Wszyscy zmienili stosunek do Draco po tym jak jego ojciec zginął , próbując odejść od Voldemorda.

Gdy doszedł do pokoju wypił niebieska zawartość fiolki i usnął w ubraniach.

Nagle znalazł się wśród siedzącego tłumu. Siedziały tam elegancko ubrane kobiety, mężczyźni ubrani w garnitury i, gdy Draco spojrzał do przodu zobaczył pannę i pana młodego. Dziewczyna miała na sobie przepiękną białą suknię w delikatną koronkę . twarze dało się zauważyć dopiero gdy obaj odwrócili się by przypieczętować więź pocałunkiem i dokładnie w tej chwili, Draco miał ochotę rzucić się na nich , rozdzielić , zrobić coś, ale nie mógł. Był unieruchomiony na krześle. Z koszmaru wyrwała go Pansy , szturchając jego ramie.

- Wstawaj, robimy wypad do dziurawego kotła. Prawie wszyscy z naszego roku idą. Przyda ci się trochę zabawy. Wstawaj, bo jeszcze musisz się doprowadzić do porządku.

Draco usiadł na łóżku i przejechał palcami po swoich potarganych włosach.

- Kto idzie?

- No większość z naszego roku Po trochu krukonów gryfonów , ślizgonów , puchowi nie chcą, ich strata. Jutro mamy odwołane lekcje z powodu jakiegoś tam święta, nie wiem , nie słuchałam. Ale idziemy się zabawić i ty też idziesz! Wstawaj!

Draco ociężale udał się do łazienki . W lustrze odbijała się zaspana , blada twarz z włosami potarganymi w cały świat. Po 15 minutach Draco wyszedł z łazienki w ułożonych włosach, jasnych jeansach, i ciemnej koszuli w paski . Idealny jak zawsze. W pokoju wspólnym słychać było tylko krótkie odgłosy teleportacji .

W dziurawym kotle muzyka wręcz ogłuszała. Cały wystrój się zmienił. Kolorowe światła migały dookoła, muzyka była chyba mugolska, ale idealna do tańczenia. Draco udał się w stronę baru gdzie po chwili dołączył do niego wracający z parkietu Harry. Draco zamówił sobie ładnie wyglądającego drinka Cherry Crash i powoli zaczął sączyć różowy napój gapiąc się na niego ukradkiem. Harry miał obcisłe czarne jeansy , biały podkoszulek a na niego zarzuconą rozpiętą czarną koszulę z krótkim rękawem w różne dziwne wzory. Draco nie mógł oderwać wzroku od torsu Harry'ego, którego kształt można było idealnie widać przez cienki podkoszulek.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz całego wieczoru spędzić przy barze?- Zawołała Pansy

- Może…nie wiem.

- A ty Harry, dasz się wyciągnąć na parkiet? – Byli dorośli i dużo bardziej zbliżeni do siebie, wszyscy.

- Ja dopiero co wróciłem…

- Oj no proszę.- dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną.

Draco patrzył jak odchodzą a potem tańczą tak zmysłowo, jakby zaraz mieli się na siebie rzucić i uprawiać najdzikszy seks jaki się da. Draco myślał że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Co ten chłopak wyprawia, przecież wszyscy mieli myśleć , że jest gejem, a on tu z czymś takim wyskakuje? Tylko problem w tym, że nie to go bolało.

Harry tańczył z pansy a ta śmiała się i rzucała wyzywające spojrzenia.

- Od kiedy jesteś takim dobrym tancerzem.

- Po whisky się zdarza…

Gdy oboje zbliżyli się by zatańczyć wolnego, gdyż muzyka się zmieniła, gdy podszedł do nich uśmiechnięty Blaise.

- Odbijamy.

Harry już odchodził gdy ten złapał go za ramię.

- Ciebie

Zdziwiony i zaskoczony objął Blaise'a w talii a ten zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona. Przybliżył usta do ucha Harry'ego i szepnął

- spójrz na Malfoy'a

Harry posłusznie obrócił ich w tańcu tak, by móc spojrzeć na Draco. Blondyn siedział przy barze i stukał nerwowo ręką o ladę.

- Wygląda na trochę zdenerwowanego- Powiedział trochę zmartwiony Harry.

- Przybliż się

- Co…?- Harry nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy Blaise przysunął się do Harry'ego stykając się z nim całym ciałem.

- Spój na niego teraz

Draco ruszał teraz nogą i wyglądał na mocno wkurzonego.

- To go denerwuje?

- Jest zazdrosny.- Zabini odpowiadał zmysłowym szeptem muskając ciepłym powietrzem kark Harry'ego.

- O ciebie? Robisz to, żeby był o ciebie zazdrosny?

- Nie o mnie tylko o ciebie. A teraz posłuchaj. Wydaje mi się , że ty dla niego coś naprawdę znaczysz, bo nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał. Wiem, że nie mogę cię zmusić do żadnego uczucia, ale jeżeli to dla ciebie tylko kumpel to nie dawaj mu nadziei nawet tą waszą przyjaźnią. Zranisz go, a ja nie zawaham się zranić ciebie.

- Czy to co właśnie robisz go nie rani?

- Myślę że go uszczęśliwi…

- czekaj czekaj, czyli załóżmy, że nie lubię go w ten sposób. Mam teraz się odwrócić od niego? To go uszczęśliwi?

- Tak by należało zrobić. On naprawdę wiele razy zostawał odrzucany. W większości przez to, że zazwyczaj był zimny i nikt nie brał jego obietnic na poważnie . Jeżeli po tym jak się zmienił, znowu zostanie odrzucony …skończy się tragicznie.

Tańczyli do końca piosenki, a potem Harry podszedł do Draco ze zdecydowaną miną. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz Blaise naprawdę się wystraszył. Wiedział , że tak będzie lepiej dla Draco, ale mimo tego miał ochotę rzucić się za nimi. Usiadł przy barze i zamówił ognistą . Przy barze spędził sporo czasu. Dopóki obaj nie wrócili.

Draco patrzył na Harry'ego kroczącego w jego stronę i serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Po tym , jak Harry szepnął mu do ucha „idziemy" coś jeszcze poszło w górę. Błysk teleportacji.

Stali teraz w ładnym dużym pokoju

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- W domu. Moim domu.

- Jesteśmy tu ponieważ?

- Bo musimy pogadać.

- o…? – Draco usiadł na kanapie a puls przyśpieszył mu do tysiąca uderzeń na minutę. A co jeżeli Harry widział jak Draco się na niego gapi. Albo chce mu wyznać , że podoba mu się Blaise?

- No właśnie chciałem pogadać, ale jakoś mam teraz ochotę na co innego. – Draco był już całkowicie zdezorientowany. O co mu chodziło. Może za dużo wypił…

I nagle poczuł na swoich ustach ciepłe wargi Harry'ego. On naprawdę za dużo wypił!

- Dobrze się czujesz- Draco miał ogromną ochotę kochać się z Harry'm do upadłego, ale co jeśli to sprawi, że zielonooki ma się do niego już nigdy nie odezwać?

- Jak nigdy.- Wymruczał w jego wargi. No jasne! Śniło mu się. On cały czas spał! W takim razie, Draco był pewien , że obudzi się z mokrą plamą w łóżku, ale skoro na to i tak nie ma rady… Draco zaczął całować Harry'ego tak jak zawsze na to miał ochotę. Zdarł z niego koszulkę i całą resztę, a ten nie pozostał mu dłużny. Całował o wiele lepiej niż w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach Draco. Gdy Harry zaczął w niego wchodzić , Draco wziął poduszkę i ściskał ją z całej siły, byle by tylko za głośno nie jęczeć. Byle by tylko za wcześnie nie dojść. Wokół nich fruwały małe piórka , bo poduszka nie miała szans przetrwać . Harry bezbłędnie trafiał w najczulsze miejsce na ciele Draco .

- Kurwa! zaraz nie wytrzymam! – Wyjęczał Draco, a wtedy Harry wyszedł z niego, i obaj doszli. Leżeli , jeden na drugim wśród białego puchu, obaj cali w lepkiej spermie, wykończeni najlepszym orgazmem jaki w życiu mieli. Draco nagle zaczął tykać Harry'ego palcem

- Co ty robisz?- Zapytał rozbawionym głosem brunet.

- Tak tylko upewniam się że to nie sen.

- Myślę, że jutro nie będziesz miał żadnych złudzeń.

- Ty będziesz mnie tłumaczył dlaczego nie zszedłem na śniadanie….i na obiad…i kolację…

- Ale teraz musimy wstać, bo nikomu się chyba nie spodoba fakt , że spaliśmy poza Hogwardem…

- Ugh…

Gdy rzucili na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące i parę innych by naprawić poduszkę i rozerwane ubrania, teleportowali się do dziurawego kotła. Zastali tam pijanego Blaise'a tańczącego niezdarnie. Pansy próbowała rzucić na niego zaklęcie otrzeźwiające, ale ten cały czas uciekał.

Harry zaciągnął Draco na parkiet.

- Czekaj, czyli ty jednak jesteś gejem?

- A może nagle dostąpiłem oświecenia? – Uśmiech Harry'ego był rozbrajający.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś potrafił być…być taki podczas pierwszego razu…

- Wrodzony talent.- Draco nie zniósł tego dłużej i zatopił swoje usta w tym przeklętym uśmieszku.

- Wiesz co to oznacza?

- Po zdaniu tych przeklętych OWUTEMÓW wprowadzisz się do mnie?

- Między innymi…

Obaj wiedzieli, że to się uda. Przeczucie.


End file.
